Fight For Paradise
by DigiDragon
Summary: This is my redone version of THE HORSE AND HIS BOY. On Takeru's journey he meets a beautiful girl. There also is a person who wants her for himself. What will Takeru do? Contains Takari and Sorato. Please read and Review.
1. Prolouge

Fight For Paradise  
By: DigiDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters and I do not make any money.  
  
This is just another one of my medieval fics. It has Takari and Sorato. The romance would start in the later chapters so just read and review.  
******  
Ch.1 The Escape  
  
It had been another long and tiring day said a boy carrying a large fishing net full of fish.  
  
Along side him was a small Digimon with wings. He was called a Patamon. "This is very hard work." the Digimon said.  
  
"I know Patamon." said the small boy. "I wonder how my father, Myotismon is going to be?"  
  
"I hope he and DemiDevimon aren't mad." said Patamon, for he had recieved many beatings. "We would be in trouble."  
  
Takeru knew that Myotismon was not his father because he was a human. He did not now much of his past, he just knew that he found him and Patamon together.  
  
He had always called him father, not knowing what else to call him. He loved to torture him. He usually took him to where the rest of the Digimon were. Being in the land of darkness the laughed and mocked him because he was different.  
  
He had only one dream, to escape. He wanted to leave and start his own life free from his control. There was a land on the other side that no one in the Land of Darkness and ever went to. Myotismon had told him never to talk about that place again because they had many evil and wicked demons lying there but he really hated the light in that area.  
  
"One day I am going to escape." suggested Takeru. "To leave and start my own life."  
  
"Be quiet Takeru," Patamon advised. "Myotismon has arrived."  
  
On the road a large chariot drove with a vampire in the passenger side. The one driving it was his pet, DemiDevimon. Once he reached to the area that they were he smirked, seeing them bow at him proved that he had not doing anything wrong. Whenever he came, Takeru had to count the number of fish he had caught, and if this number pleased his father, then he would not be beaten.  
  
"How many fish have you caught today Boy?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Twenty, father." Takeru replied.  
  
"You fool, you spent all day and you could catch only twenty fish."  
  
"I am sorry father," he apoligized. "The fish weren't biting today."  
  
"Don't give me excuses. Tommorow your work will be doubled understand?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Good, now I will be in the library. Cook the measly fish and give them all to me and my pet. If there aren't anymore you can starve for the night." he said while laughing as he entered the castle where he lived. Starving him was on of the favorite things he liked to do to him.  
  
Suddenly they both heard the noise of a horse arriving. They all looked up to see who it was. There, riding on the horse was a hodded man. He had a gray coat on him. Upon seeing them he took of his hood. He was human, he had dark skin and what Takeru saw he was carrying a large egg with some ears like the ones of Patamon and something green.  
  
"So you are Myotismon." the figure said unscared.  
  
"Yes, and who are you?" he asked, full of curiosity.  
  
"My name is Gennai, I came to buy him." he said while pointing to Takeru.  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Let us not ask idle questions." the figure advised. "Why not let me come inside and we can talk."  
  
"Fine, Takeru you and your Digimon will stay outside for tonight."  
  
"Yes, father." he replied like always.  
  
It was almost sunrise till they finished talking. It looked like Myotismon and DemiDevimon were drunk because they had too much wine. The hooded figure silently tip-toed out of the house, not wanting to awake anyone. He went out of the door and approached Takeru.  
  
"What do you want?" Takeru said scared. "Don't try to hurt me or I will send Patamon to attack you."  
  
"Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you." he advised. "I came here to help you escape."  
  
"Why would you do that?" added Patamon.  
  
"Because you do not belong here. You have to meet your destiny but you can not meet it here."  
  
"But even if you did wouldn't Myotismon be mad?"  
  
"I will take care of him, right now take these." he said while taking out the egg and the green thing that Takeru had seen earlier.  
  
"What are these." he said while grabbing the items.  
  
"These are your Digivice and your Digiegg of hope."  
  
"Hope?"  
  
"Yes, I have longed to find someone who had a lot of hope in them. When I found you, I instantly knew that you were the one. Now digivolve Patamon."  
  
"How would I do that?"  
  
"Just say Digi Armor Energize."  
  
"Digi Armor Energize."  
  
"Patamon, Amor Digivolve to  
Pegasusmon,Flying Hope!"  
  
Before there eyes Patamon had turned into a large horse. He was golden and bared he symbol that was on the DigiEgg.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He digivolved into Pegasusmon. You can ride him now."  
  
"How would I find my destiny?"  
  
"You will find out when you meet the Princess of Light."  
  
"The Princess of Light?"  
  
"Yes, she is a beautiful girl who you will meet and she will help you to find your destiny."  
  
"I'll try." he said while mounting his Digimon. "Are you coming too?"  
  
"I can't. I have been banished here so I can help you. Now go, before Myotismon finds you."  
  
"Thank you for all your help. Goodbye." he said while riding on Pegasusmon into the sky.  
  
Takeru didn't know what would happen. Would there lie danger or excitement? Only time would tell.  
*******  
  
How do you like my redone version of The Horse and His Boy? Since I am now in my Easter Break I can write more. The Sorato part is in the future.  
  
DigiDragon 


	2. Fight For Light

Fight For Paradise  
Ch.2 Love For Light  
  
"Pegasusmon, can you ride a little lower to the ground?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Not reall a rider, are you."  
  
"Okay, I will go down, besides my wings are hurting."  
  
They reached the grassy ground. Takeru quickly got off his Digimon and watched as he Dedigivolved into Patamon.  
  
He soon took out a pouch that he had brought with him and took out some food for both him and his Digimon. It was almost sundown (night) and they were getting hungry.  
  
"Do you want some meat?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," his Digimon replied while eating the food given to him.  
  
"I am tired, what do you say we take a walk?"  
  
"Sure, just one second."  
  
After Patamon had taken a couple of minutes eating Takeru had packed the food and started to take a walk when he heard some screams.  
  
"Someone is in trouble lets try to help them."  
  
"Wait for me." said Patamon, being slow due to all the food he had ate.  
  
They both reached to a river where they saw a girl with her own Digimon being attacked by two Digimon.  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" the female Digimon shouted.  
  
"Mummymon, attack!" commanded the other Digimon.  
  
"I would do anything for you Arukenimon, Snake Bending!"  
  
He took out a gun and shot out a blast which was a direct hit at the female Digimon sending her plunging her and the rider to their death.  
  
"We have to go help them. Digivolve!" Takeru commanded.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to Pegausmon, Flying Hope!"  
  
Takeru quickly mounted him and flew luckily catching the maiden and her Digimon.  
  
"Thank you!" she said.  
  
"Mummymon, look she has some friends, kill them both."  
  
"Snake Bending."  
  
"Ride your Digimon and we can attack them together." advised Takeru.  
  
She mounted her Digimon and they seperated avoiding the attack.  
  
"Golden Noose!" they both shouted togther creating a large rope which surrounded Mummymon capturing him and they threw him.  
  
"Your pathetic." screamed Arukenimon. "I have to do this myself Spider Thread!"  
  
"Star Shower!" shouted Pegasusmon destroying her attack.  
  
"Rosetta Stone." shouted the female Digimon.  
  
"I will be back." she threathened. "You haven't seen the last of me." she said while running away.  
  
"Well, that gets rid of her," Takeru commented while he turned to the female that was next to him.  
  
For the first time he had noticed how beautiful she was. She had deep brown eyes that matched with her hair. She wore a pink braid across her hair which enhanced her beauty. Takeru could not stop looking at her.  
  
The girl had turned around also to see her rescuer. He had deep blong hair with dark blue eyes which she could sink her eyes in.  
  
"Ummmm...... are you two okay?" interupted Patamon.  
  
"Patamon, I didn't notice you were there."  
  
"Well, you kind of fell asleep while you were talking."  
  
"Ummm.... excuse me I didn't catch your name." she said while still looking at Takeru.  
  
"My name is Takeru, and this is my Digimon, Patamon."  
  
"My name is Hikari--"  
  
"Hikari, that is a beautiful name." interupted Takeru.  
  
"As I was saying, my name is Hikari, and this is my Digimon Tailmon."  
  
"Why were those evil Digimon attacking you?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Those two as you already now are Mummymon and Arukenimon. They were attacking me because I had tried to escape from the dark powers."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you really want to tell them Hikari," asked Tailmon.  
  
"He helped me out so I should tell him. Takeru, you see I am a princess."  
  
"No wonder you look so beautiful."  
  
Hikari started to blush but still continued, "My story started a long time ago, you see my father wanted me to find a husband but being as stubborn as I was I didn't want to marry. But he arranged a marrige with Barron Daisuke. He was a terrible person and treated me like a slave. I felt so angry I wanted to kill myself but then I met a man named Gennai."  
  
"Did you say Gennai?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Do you know him?" Hikari asked.  
  
"He was the one that helped me also but please, do go on."  
  
"After I met Gennai, he told me to escape with my Digimon, Tailmon. He also gave me a Digiegg of Light. I escaped a few days and was captured by those two evil Digimon. They tried to subdue me by the Dark Powers but I tried to escape but they caught me and then you came in." she left unfinished.  
  
"I know what you mean, I was with the Dark Powers as well."  
  
"What is your story Takeru?" she asked.  
  
Takeru soon told her about what had happened throughout his life. She was surprised when she heard that Myotismon had found him and started to torture him. When he finished it completly sounded like her story.  
  
"Are you still fine after what happened?"  
  
"Yes, ever since I met you." he said seducievely.  
  
"Stop joking," she commanded.  
  
"As you wish your highness," he joked.  
  
"Very funny, besides, it looks like our Digimon are having real fun." she pointed to their Digimon who were circuling each other like a pair of romantics.  
  
Soon, they both looked at each other, none of them dropping their gaze at each other, for they were lost in their eyes.   
  
Takeru started to touch her face she couldn't move, even if she wanted to and slowly started to kiss her. When they seperated for oxeygen she slapped him.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked both confused and worried.  
  
"What made you think that you could kiss me!"  
  
"Me!!" he replied shocked. "It was you who kissed me!"  
  
"Is their a problem with that?" she said while taking a step closer.  
  
"No, but I think I would like to try to do it again."  
  
"Oh really?" she said while they again locked their lips with their lovers.  
  
Meanwhile their Digimon were staring at them strangely.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Patamon.  
  
"If you ask me, I think they are in love."  
  
"Why don't we leave to let them have some private time?"  
  
"Sure.."  
  
They two Digimon got up and started to walk away. When they were a distance away they saw a couple of black towers around them. Then they saw two evil Digimon.  
  
"Arukeinmon!" shouted Tailmon.  
  
"And Mummymon too!" added Patamon.  
  
"So you Digimon have come." she said. "Watch this."  
  
She took out five hairs, one for each of the black towers. She threw them, one for each and they instantly started to change shape.   
  
The Digimon appeared as the following: Snimon, Roachmon, Phantamon, Flymon, and SkullSatanmon.  
  
A huge light suddenly appeared swallowing up the two Digimon knocking them unconscience and worried their partners.  
  
"What was that!" said a worried Takeru. "That is where the Digimon went."  
  
"Something could have happened to them." added Hikari. "Lets go and find out."  
  
They both ran as fast as their feat could take them. Takeru took a good look at Hikari whenever he could to make sure she was safe.  
  
When they reached the area it was completly destroyed. They both were shocked when they saw their Digimon both bruised and battered probably from a fight.  
  
"PATAMON!!" Takeru screamed."Speak to me!"  
  
"TAILMON!" worried Hikari "Are you okay?"  
  
"Run Takeru." squimered Patamon. He was damaed beyond belief and asked his worried partner to go to safety.  
  
"It is a trap. Run!" added Tailmon.  
  
"Your right about 0ne Thing." said a voice from the darkness. "I was the one who injrued your Digimon."  
  
Once the figure appeared out of the darkness Takeru and Hikari saw her quickly. It was Arukenimon.  
  
"You!" shouted Takeru.  
  
"Yes, now come with me you two." she odered.  
  
"Make us!" Takeru objected.  
  
"Gladly, Digimon attack!"  
  
Out of the shadows Mummymon and the control spire Digimon appeared ready to attack them.  
  
Takeru wasn't ready to give Hikari to them yet. He drew out his sword to fight but was quickly greeted by Snimon, Phantomon, and Skull Satanmon.  
  
Roachmon and Bakamon grabbed Hikari and the injured Digimon. Takeru saw them grab her and he was filled with rage beyond his belief. In a moments flash he destroyed his three attackers.   
  
  
Mummymon was next and was not ready to be defeated. He took out his gun and shot Takeru. He enjoyed the pleasures of Hikari's screams calling out her lover's name. Mummymon was about to finish him but when Arukenimon stopped him.  
  
"Our master wants him alive." she stated. "So don't kill them."  
  
"I understand." he said while grabbing his fallen victim and carried him off.  
  
Takeru woke up partially dizzy. At his side he saw Tailmon and Patamon, both unconscience. Above him he saw Hikari crying.  
  
He once again turned to see where he was. They were in a dark cell-like prision. The room was filled with spiders for Arukenimon's delight.   
  
Once again, he saw Hikari and comforted her. He quickly wiped her tears from her eyes and and lifted her chin to face his.  
  
When Hikari felt the embrace on her she looked to see who it was. When her chin was pulled to be face to face with Takeru she was filled with joy.  
  
"Hikari, why were you crying?" he asked.  
  
"I was crying, I was crying," she said between sobs. "I was crying for you."  
  
Hikari rested her head on his chest for better comfort. Takeru's body tempreture started to rise feeling her body so close to him.  
  
"Hikari, what happened." he asked softly. "Why are we here?"  
  
"I am not sure Takeru," she stated. "But all I remember is this."  
  
Her mind quickly tried to remember the past events. "After Mummymon shot you I thought you were dead. We were carried to this castle. Inside a saw a two men standing in front of me. I couldn't see who they were because it was so dark."  
  
"We have brought the two runaways as you requested." said Arukenimon.  
  
"Ah, excellent." said one of the unknown figures. "Will this merchandise please you well?" he said to the other unknown figure.  
  
"Yes, it will." he said while he started to touch Hikari's soft face. "She is just what I want."  
  
The dark figure approached her and started to kiss her. His lips on her was repulsive. He started to french her but was stopped by the other dark figure.  
  
"Remember, business before pleasure." he stated. "You can have your time later. Arukenimon, Mummymon take them to the dungeon."  
  
"And that is the whole story." finished Hikari. "What will we do now?"  
  
"I don't know Hikari, but we will escape."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Are you two alright." inturpted Tailmon.  
  
"We were worried about you two." added Patamon.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Tailmon.  
  
"We are trapped." said Takeru with a notice of fear.  
  
"I think I know a way to escape." Hikari said.  
  
"How?" everyone asked.  
  
"I will use a hair clip." she said while taking it out.  
  
Hikari took her hair clip and past the bars and inserted it to the lock. She tweeked the clip a little bit and the lock fell of and the cage opened.  
  
"Lets go." she odered and everyone nodded in response.  
  
While they were passing they reached to the enterance and were almost about to escape when they heard a shout behind them.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"Not escaping I hope."  
  
The two voices that they heard were Arukenimon and Mummymon. They were going to try to stop them but Takeru wasn't just about to give up.  
  
"Run!" he odered and everyone followed.  
  
"Snake Bending"  
  
"Spider Thread"  
  
T.K. saw that one of the attacks was going to attack Hikari so he pushed her out of the was and took the attack but unluckily he fell down the cliff and Patamon went after him.  
  
Hikari quickly ran after T.K. but was shot down by another attack and also fell down the cliff.  
  
What will happen now to our two heros? 


	3. Life Among Royalty

Fight For Paradise  
Chapter 3: Life Among Royalty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
Takeru woke up on a very soft bed. The room was filled with bright colors. At every side there were things that were able to please a prince. On his side he saw his Digimon, Patamon laying on the floor barley breathing and shocked after what had just happened. He rushed to his side and gently picked him up not awakeing him.  
  
"Hope you are okay," he stated to his fallen partner. "I hope nothing happened to you."  
  
Patamon slowly opened his eyes. He stutered, seeing his partner at his side, "I am fine Takeru, don't worry."  
  
Soon Takeru realized that he was missing someone. Then he remembered about Hikari. He searched the room quickly for her. Then he remembered about what happened. He remembered that after the attacks they both seperated.   
  
"Takeru," Patamon called out. "Where are we?"  
  
"I am not sure," he answered.  
  
Soon he saw a bunch of people entered the room in which he had never seen before. There was a man with blue hair and looked like a doctor. Next, was a lady with red hair and was very beautiful. Third, was a purple haired female with glasses. Fourth, he saw a young boy with brown hair and he looked as he was very wise. Finally, he saw two gentlemen, who anyone could see that they were techs.  
  
He stared at the sight of so many people when he saw that they young boy with brown hair slowly approached him. "Prince Matt, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Takeru not really knowing what he was doing here.  
  
"Prince Matt, don't you remember who I am?"  
  
"I don't think I ever met you in my entire life."  
  
Everyone gasped at the coment that there so called prince had just sad. Soon, the blue haired man with glasses approached him. He silently touched his head and Takeru stuttered.  
  
"Your highness, Queen Nancy, I believe that our beloved Prince Matt has amneisa," he stated. "He probably had a bad fall."  
  
Soon the crowd of people divided into two groups as a man and a woman arrived. Behind them, was a man who had large brown hair and was a brave warrior. Takeru could notice this by the blood stains on his sword which frightned him. The two had blond hair and had a conection to Takeru in which he could not detect.  
  
"Son," the man stated. "Do you remember what happened."  
  
"I sware I have never seen anyone of you before." continued Takeru. "All I can remember is when I fell of a cliff with Hikari."  
  
"Hikari!" screamed the man with large brown hair. "What were you doing with my sister?"  
  
"Calm down Prince Tachi."  
  
"Why should I calm down?" he stated. "If he did anything to my sister I will.."  
  
"There is no reason to be angry." inturpted Patamon.  
  
Everyone started at the flying creature who they all thought was a doll. Tachi took out his sword and almost sliced Patamon in half if it wasn't for Takeru, who blocked him with his body.  
  
"Takeru, you saved me."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to die."  
  
"Prince Matt, get out of the way," Prince Tachi commanded. "That thing is a monster."  
  
"It is not a monster," Takeru defendid his partner. "He is my friend."  
  
"But..but sire, he is a Digimon." he stutered.  
  
"Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No, your majesty, I am sorry."  
  
"Everyone please leave," odered the king. "I wish to speak to Takeru by myself."  
  
Everyone did as the king had asked. They all took their exits one at a time and payed their respects. After everyone had left the king and queen sat next to Takeru.  
  
"Son, are you alright?'' asked the king.  
  
"Are you speaking to me?"  
  
"Yes, of course we are," informed the queen. "Why did you run away?"  
  
"I never ran away."  
  
The king silently sat next to his wife and whispered something into her ear. Takeru could not hear what he had said but he was silent in waiting what they would say next.  
  
"My son," advised the king. "Are you prepared for your wedding to Lady Sora?"  
  
"I never agreed to a wedding."  
  
"Matt, I think you ran away so you won't marry."  
  
"Enough, Prince Matt. Go to your room," odered the king like a father scolding his son.  
  
Two soldiers appeared and took the boy to his room.   
  
"What will I do?"  
  
"What are you talking about Takeru?"  
  
"About the wedding."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"What I am trying to say is that I don't want to marry Princess Sora."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I was planning to get married with Hikari."  
  
"Now you are dreaming."  
  
To their surprise a young soldier came from the door and stood in front of Takeru.  
  
"Prince Matt," said the soldier. "Lady Sora awaits you at the door."  
  
"Bring her in."  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
Lady Sora soon opened the doors and entered his room. She was the same woman that he had seen earlier. Red short hair with a look like Hikari's and beautiful eyes.  
  
"Greetings, Prince Matt."  
  
"Would people stop calling me that."  
  
"So that isn't your name?"  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
Takeru soon started to explain about himself and his history. Sora was surprised to hear what happened.  
  
"So, Takeru, your saying that you aren't Matt?"  
  
"No, I am not. Anyways, do you like this Matt person?"  
  
"I am not sure, I never met him."  
  
"Then do you want to go with this wedding?"  
  
"I am not sure, but until the real Matt returns you will have to act like him. Is that alright with you?""  
  
"I think so."  
  
"You didn't tell me," she asked. "Who is that next to you?"  
  
"This is Patamon," he exclaimed. "He is a Digimon."  
  
"Were did you find him?" asked Sora.  
  
"I found him when I was a child. He was with me always. I was always ordered around by Myotismon, he raised me and treated me like a slave. I never did meet my real parents before."  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
"That is okay."  
  
"I have to leave now."  
  
Lady Sora had left and Takeru was all alone. Soon he heard some noise from the window. Patamon stood in front of him defending his partner.  
  
The windows blew open and inside came a man. This man looked just like him. He knew that this person was who everyone called him. Matt.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the boy. "And what are you doing here?"  
  
"My name is Takeru," he replied. "And I am guessing that you are Matt."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Why did you run away?"  
  
"That is none of your business," he shouted  
  
"Don't scream at me," he shouted. "If it weren't for you running away I wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"What mess?"  
  
"Don't play dumb. Since you weren't here I had to take your identity."  
  
  
"So, you didn't have to."  
  
"Listen," he shot a glare at the boy. "I don't care about you and you don't care about me. But I want to know why you ran away."  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you. I ran away because I didn't want to marry someone I don't know."  
  
"What!"  
  
Suddenly, Lady Sora entered the room and was shocked to see them both in the same room.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she said while fainting.  
  
"Lady Sora, are you alright," Takeru said as he gently picked up her head.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Matt shocked.  
  
"That!" he shouted. "Is your bethrode."  
  
"Her!"  
  
"Yes, her. Now help me take her to the bed."  
  
After Sora was resting. She soon awoke to see both of them.  
  
"Takeru, am I seeing double."  
  
"No, you are not. Let me help you get up."  
  
Takeru lifted her shoulder and showed her to Matt.  
  
"Sora this is Matt, your bethrod."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi," she stutered seeing the beautiful man.  
  
"I will leave now," advised Takeru. "To leave you two alone."  
  
Takeru soon left Matt and Sora alone and closed the door for personal respect. He hoped that they would like each other so then Takeru could escape, and hopefully, find Hikari.  
  
The door soon opened and he entered. He saw them both kissing and when they saw him they were in a total embarassment.  
  
Over the days Takeru hid to try to avoid suspision of any sort. He also saw that Prince Matt and Lady Sora were getting to know each other better and they had a good relationship. Many members of the royal court were surprised because they thought that there beloved prince was sick and now, he is completly healthy.  
  
Finally, Takeru decided it was time to go. He had spent enough time in this kingdom with people he didn't belong with. He gave his goodbye's to everyone who knew his identity. (Sora and Matt)  
  
"Patamon! Digivolve" he shouted.  
  
"Patamon! Armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"  
  
"Goodbye Takeru," shouted Lady Sora and Prince Matt.  
  
"Farewell! I hope we can see you again some other time." he said as he left.  
  
Takeru had only one thought in his mind: To Save Hikari. He did not know if she was alright or if she was captured. He didn't care but he would get her back no matter what the cost.  
  
  



End file.
